


New Pets

by Butternuggets



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butternuggets/pseuds/Butternuggets
Summary: Rebecca Bishop-Clairmont has a new friend.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Baldwin smelt woodsmoke and marshmallows on the breeze as he pulled into the driveway in front of Sept Tours, and heard his mother and Sarah Bishop applauding and whooping loudly.

‘Well done sweetheart!’

‘Yes, well done indeed!’

He smiled; his mother only used that tone of voice when one of the twins had done something noteworthy. He straigthened his tie, checked his hair in the rearview mirror, and was just about to climb out of the driver’s seat when there was the deafening flap of leathery wings and something tremendously solid landed on the roof of the car.

The metal frame gave an ominious creak and buckled. Baldwin winced, then looked up through the splintering glass in front of him into the face of..

..the face..of...

Baldwin blinked.

The pterodactyl blinked back.

A pudgy five-year-old with her hair pulled up into a scrunchie top-knot peered down at him over one wing, beaming and waving enthusiastically.

‘HELLO UNCLE BALDWIN!’

He slowly raised a hand and waved back, freezing when the pterodactyl’s beady eyes followed the gesture.

‘G’dyup!’ Becca copied the ‘move horsie’ gesture she had seen her parents do a million times on Rakasa and Dahr and the pterodactyl clambered off the car.

Baldwin staggered shakily out of the driver’s seat and flattened himself against the car door as the pterodactyl leaned forward and sniffed him.

‘This is Uncle Baldwin’ said Becca, patting her new friend. She looked at him and smiled. ‘This is Luna’

‘hngh-h-hello Luna’ Baldwin squeaked. Matthew and Diana came walking slowly over to them; he glanced at them and Diana gave an unconvincingly-apologetic smile.

‘We were getting ready to make s’mores and Becca got a bit impatient waiting for the fire to be lit so she did it herself’

‘I’m a weaver!’ said Becca proudly.

‘Becca, honey, would you like some more chocolate?’ Sarah called, from behind the garden wall.

‘Coming!’ she nudged Luna with her knees and the familiar took off, long clawed wings lifting beast and rider into the afternoon sky with ease.

‘Come on,’ Matthew peeled Baldwin’s fingers off the car; he had been gripping it so tightly he had gouged holes through the metal. ‘Let’s go inside and get you a nice bottle of wine.’


	2. Christmas With Friends

Diana had been absolutely insistant when Baldwin rang the previous fortnight to ask what it was the twins wanted for Christmas.

‘Pip’s got his heart set on having a go of that Jouef train set you’ve got in the attic, and Becca wants nail polish’

‘Lipstick too, or-’

‘No, no, just nail polish’

He had felt very hurt then to discover, on Christmas Day, that Diana had said the exact same thing to every other member of the family. The end result being that his fairly modest box (a sensible size for a six year old) was lost among enough deluxe makeup bags to sink an armada.

But Becca had been ecstatic and hugged him anyway, so that made him feel a bit better.

He had gifted Pip the train set, his nephew’s eyes lighting up like hot coals. Marcus had given Pip a conductor’s hat, and he and Baldwin had helped Pip set everything up in the living room once the piles of torn wrapping paper were cleared away.

Now it was Boxing Day and Pip, hat perched on his head and one of his father’s business jackets swamping his small frame, was sitting stoically on the carpet, providing running commentary as the trains whirred round the track.

His sister was off on the other side of the room, carefully tying an enormous red bow to her familiar’s head. The monstrosity had been wrapped around Phoebe’s new car, a present from Marcus, and Becca had gleefully announced that it would make a wonderful hat for Luna.

‘Hands out like this on the carpet, please’ Becca held her hands up, spreading her fingers wide, and then placing them both palms-down onto the floor. Luna copied her, thin bony claws digging ever so slightly into the shagpile.

Baldwin watched with fond amusement as Becca carefully selected several pots of nail polish from one of her new makeup bags, and began to delicately paint the pterodactyl’s nails.

Then he realised she was spilling drops everywhere, and dashed off to get some newspaper to put down before they both got in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had absolutely no choice in writing this chapter: my brain literally would not let me sleep until I had written it ^^


End file.
